Ten'un
by ChibiGarou
Summary: Updated Finally! What happens when Skies and Kigai find out Kagome took InuYasha to Colorado? And Who are these people who find the cabin?
1. She Meets With a Terrible Day

Ten'un (Destiny)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha only my own Characters! (Smokey, Hunter, Hiame, etc.) Dun't sue me! T-T I'm already poor.  
  
Chapter 1: She Meets With a Terrible Day  
  
It was a clear November Saturday in Southern California, Kagome Higurashi walked home from the park with her best friend, Smokey Skies, the daughter and next in line of a prominent Spanish mafia.  
  
Kagome smiled, tilting her head up towards the sun, letting the soft rays dance over her gentle face, framed with raven black hair. "It's a beautiful day!"  
  
She giggled and grabbed the arm of her friend, a wolf demon/goddess hanyou. Smokey rolled her storm cloud eyes. "If you say so"  
  
Kagome giggled again and they continued to walk towards the Higurashi home, unaware of being watched or what they would be greeted with.  
  
At the bottom of the steps, the scent of blood impaled Smokey's sensitive nose and she stopped, black wolf ears perking, "Kagome, stay here."  
  
With a glare to her friend, the hanyou leaped up the stairs and landed gracefully in front of the house, sniffing the air gently then wrinkling her nose with the stench of human blood.  
  
"Señora Higurashi?" She opened the door, "Señor Higurashi?"  
  
One foot inside the home, the scent became stronger. "Souta?" Smokey walked down the hall, slowly reaching into her jacket and pulling out the Glock hidden in her shoulder holster.  
  
"Anyone here?" She stepped into the kitchen, eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Shit." On the ground lay Kagome's family, their blood pooled on the floor. Smokey dropped her gun and grabbed her phone off her belt, franticly pressing buttons until a voice came onto the line.  
  
"What the hell?! Sis knock it off!!" "Hunter! Get to the Higurashi casa now! Bring help.."  
  
She slammed the phone shut just as Kagome slid the front door open and walked into the hall. "Smokey? Is something wrong?"  
  
Smokey turned on her heels, blocking the view into the kitchen "You better go back outside amiga."  
  
The girl blinked, "Where is my family? What Happened!?!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the gold chain around Smokey's neck and pulled her forward "I want to see!!"  
  
She screamed, tears already streaming down her face as her friend moved. "no.NOOOO!!"  
  
Kagome turned on the hanyou "T..this is your fault!"  
  
Smokey hung her head, knowing that her family ties with the mafia had caused this to happen.  
  
"Mama, ji-chan, Souta." Her tears splashed onto the ground and she fell into her friend's arms sobbing, "Their dead."  
  
"Yes they are" Smokey looked up as she heard cars pulling up to the bottom of the stairs and seconds later Hunter jogged through the front door followed by four other men, all dressed in black suits.  
  
"Smokey, what happened?" "Take her to the house" Smokey handed Kagome over gently to Hunter.  
  
Kagome tried to pull out of the full demon's grip "I don't want to go there!!"  
  
"Senorita Higurashi, it is best that you come with me." Hunter glanced past his twin sister into the kitchen then back to Kagome.  
  
She sighed and allowed herself to be lead from the house into a waiting limo. Smokey turned to the bodies "damn bastards." She crouched next to Souta, running her fingers along the rope burn on his neck. "strangled." She pinched up a small amount of gunpowder "then they were shot"  
  
Glancing over every other visible wound "then the fucking bastard sliced them up!" Smokey stood, the look of disgust apparent on her face.  
  
One of the men placed his hand on her back "Señorita Skies, your car is on the street, we shall clean up here"  
  
Smokey nodded, grabbing her gun and replacing it in the holster. "I'll check up here later" She walked outside and down the steps to her Viper, grabbing her phone as the shrill ringing brought her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" "Tranquility, it's Hiame"  
  
Smokey sighed and slid into the driver's seat of her car "What's wrong Dad?" "I think I know who killed Higurashi's family. Why don't you come home before you do something rash."  
  
The line went dead and Smokey growled as she slammed the door shut and tossed her phone into the passenger seat. "Feh.I'm not stupid."  
  
She pressed the accelerator to the floor, weaving around traffic, not caring that she was easily a hundred miles above the speed limit.  
  
Hiame leaned back in his high-back leather chair, watching out the window for his oldest daughter to pull into the drive.  
  
The wolf demon was quickly becoming old and his gray eyes had lost the fire that was known to the family.  
  
A smirk graced his lips as the familiar black Viper pulled up to the house and Smokey stepped onto the lawn.  
  
"I'm glad her beauty is the only attribute she has in common with her mother" he chuckled as he turned his chair to face the door just as the girl stormed through, slamming the office door.  
  
"Tell me who did it!" Hiame shook his head "sit and I'll tell you the story."  
  
With a scowl, Smokey sat in one of the black leather chairs. "Now will you tell me?!"  
  
Her father crossed his hands in his lap, watching Smokey, he grinned at the spark in her eyes and the way her black ears perked forwards, twitching slightly.  
  
"Yes, I will tell you now."  
  
* * *  
  
A young wolf demon stood in the alley behind the Los Lobos restaurant in downtown New York.  
  
The man wore a heavy leather coat, covering his muscular and well toned humanoid frame, black hair tied into a braid at the nape of his neck, gray eyes shimmering in the dim light.  
  
"Damn Kigai is late." A short laugh came from the deeper shadows  
  
"Your in a hurry to die Hiame?"  
  
Kigai walked into the light with a confident smirk. Hiame glared at the older dog demon, his white hair cut short and those gold eyes gleaming with coldness.  
  
"Sorry I was late wolf, I was busy with your wife" his smirk grew as he watched the anger grow in Hiame's eyes.  
  
"I thought you of all people would know Serlina is a slut" "Then what does that make you Kigai? You certainly spend a lot of time with her"  
  
The dog demon growled, reaching for the gun in his jacket but stopped when the silver barrel of Hiame's gun pressed against his forehead.  
  
"Heh, even if you kill me, my sons will take my place" "Your sons are no match for my family" Hiame slowly squeezed the trigger.  
  
"We will have our revenge against your family." Kigai reached up and grabbed Hiame's hand, forcing him to pull the trigger.  
  
"Shit!" Hiame jumped back, but it was to late, the wall behind Kigai was painted a nice color of brains and blood while his body dropped onto the ground.  
  
"Damn." The wolf demon shoved his gun back into its holster and ran from the alley, forgetting about the threat of revenge.  
  
* * *  
  
Smokey titled her head to the side, looking at her father.  
  
"Your saying it was the Kigai's that killed Kagome's family?"  
  
Hiame nodded "That is what I am saying, Kigai left two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" "Sesshomaru? I've heard of him, not to popular"  
  
She smirked slightly. "So their trying to get revenge on our family for their father being a asshole?"  
  
He sighed "I guess so Tranquility, are you going after them?"  
  
"Of course, they killed my friends family, they don't deserve the privalge of living"  
  
Smokey stood "oh yea Dad, call me Smokey, not Tranquility" Hiame nodded with a smile. "If you insist. Please wary of that family"  
  
Smokey nodded and walked out of the office, this time shutting the door quietly and walking up the stairs to talk to Kagome. 


	2. Your Supposed to Hate Me

Ten'un  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. -. - wouldn't mind if I did though.  
  
Author Notes: yea I'm making a second chapter of this awful fic. I know the first chapter wasn't that great. :P hopefully I'll get better at this ^_^;;  
  
Chapter 2: Your supposed to hate me.  
  
Inuyasha Kigai stood outside his brother's office growling in aggravation, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping on the ground as the door opened. "Come in Inuyasha" "'bout damn time!"  
  
He walked into the office and slammed the door. "Why did you have that girl's family murdered!?" Inuyasha glared at his older full demon brother. Sesshomaru shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "It's about revenge dear brother." "Against who?! Skies killed father, not that human girl!"  
  
Inuyasha paced in front of the desk, he hated this business ever since he was little, killing a completely innocent family for sport, and it disgusted him. "Are you trying to start mafia war?"  
  
He looked at his brother. "As a matter of fact, I am" Sesshomaru smirked coldly, knowing that he had triggered the war that he only hoped would wipe the Skies off the face of the earth.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his pacing "you want a war?!" Sesshomaru nodded. "yes, and I would like you to fight for the family" he watched Inuyasha for a reaction, his own golden eyes cold and emotionless.  
  
The dog hanyou growled. "I don't want any part of it Sesshomaru.I never have" "You'll fight for this family or you won't be part of it"  
  
Sesshomaru stood, easily standing at 7 foot tall. "I'm serious Inuyasha"  
  
He grabbed his younger brother's arm and dragged him out of the room, then shutting and locking the door, he walked back to his desk and watched out the window.  
  
"I'll win this war." He had only meet Smokey Skies once but had never seen her brother. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the meeting with her.  
  
* * *  
  
It was like any other night at the Hot Spot, the bar was filled with the top mafia leaders and hit men, and Sesshomaru had come to meet a possible employee. As he walked through the door, he brushed against a woman standing by the wall. "Oi! You!" She turned on him, meeting him nearly eye- to-eye, as her gray eyes flaming. "Can't you even say excuse me!?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, looking at her. "I didn't see you." "That because your head is to far up your ass." She smirked. He fought down a growl, wanting to hit that smirk off her face. "Smokey calm down!" An old demon stepped up to the woman and Sesshomaru looked down at him, immediately recognizing Hiame Skies. Smokey looked at her father, "you know who this is?" Hiame nodded at his daughter then looked at the dog demon. "This is Sesshomaru Kigai." Smokey smirked again. "Father, I thought Kigai had only two sons." Sesshomaru looked back at Smokey, becoming irate with her attitude. "He did" Hiame looked confused at Smokey as she laughed. "Then how is it I see a daughter?" She gave another chuckle then turned her back to Sesshomaru and walked from the bar.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru growled angrily at the memory, she was going to pay for embarrassing him. Inuyasha glared at the office door. "Feh, I won't fight for his sorry ass." He turned and walked out the front door, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Ever since our father died he thinks he can control what I do." Inuyasha glared at the street as he walked to the park, growling at anyone who came near him. Coming from the opposite direction, Kagome walked towards the same park, her eyes were dull as she remembered her conversation with Smokey.  
  
* * *  
Smokey walked into the room where Kagome was sitting on the bed. "Kagome? How are you doing?" Kagome looked over at her friend. "I'm ok, I guess." Smokey nodded and sat on the bed next to her. "I think I found out who killed your family" "who?" Kagome stared at the floor, finding her eyes tearing up again. "the Kigai." Smokey glanced at Kagome. "I'm going to do my best to find them.I promise" She looked at the wall. Kagome smiled and hugged Smokey around the waist. "Thank you, for everything." Smokey nodded, blushing lightly. The young girl giggled and stood, trying her best to hide her sadness. "I'm going for a walk, ok." She grabbed the sleeve of Smokey's leather jacket. "Can I wear it please??" Smokey laughed "Sure." She slid off the jacket and handed it to Kagome, then stood, adjusting her shoulder holster. "Be careful alright?" She smiles softly then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Kagome nodded then wiped away the tears that had started flowing down her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sighed then was jolted back to reality when she walked right into Inuyasha. "I. I'm so sorry sir!!" She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat as she looked into his eyes. Inuyasha smiles slightly. "It's ok, are you hurt?" Kagome shook her head, still mesmerized by him. "No.I'm fine" Inuyasha blinked, realizing who has ran into him. -Shit! This is the girl that had her family killed.she must know who I am, that's why she's looking at me like that! - Kagome smiled "You have beautiful eyes." "w..wha?" Inuyasha blushed slightly. She nodded, "I'm Kagome" "huh? Oh, I'm Inuyasha" He forced a smile. -So, she doesn't know who I am, thank god.- "Would you like to walk around the park with me Inuyasha?" Kagome's smile grew; there was something about this guy that drew her to him, something that made her want to get to know him better. Inuyasha grinned. "yea, I would like that." Kagome looked up at the setting sun from the bench where Inuyasha and her had settled over an hour ago. "I didn't relieze it was so late Inu-chan." She looked at her new friend with a smile, thinking about the hours they had spent that day just talking. Inuyasha nodded. "I think we better start heading home." He sighed slightly. Kagome nodded as she stood and stretched out her arms. "I had a lot of fun" She smiled "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Inuyasha blinked and looked at her confused. "Nothing that I know of. Why?" "Do you want to come to dinner?" Kagome looked at him pleadingly. He gulped nervously, knowing very well that Smokey knew who he was. "S..sure, why not?" He got to his feet and smiled down at Kagome. She grinned widely. "I'm staying with my friend.her house is on 14th avenue. It's the only one." Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be there" He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "Goodnight Kagome." He turned and walked towards his own house, feeling better than he had in years. Kagome blushed brightly as she touched her cheek. "goodnight Inuyasha." She smiled and ran all the way back to the Skies mansion, barely able to wait to tell Smokey all about Inuyasha.  
  
( How is Smokey going to handle Inuyasha coming over for dinner? How will Kagome react when she finds out who Inuyasha really is?! You'll just have to wait and see in the Third Chapter! =P ) 


	3. Dinner is served

Ten'un  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah, I don't own Inu-Yasha.-. -'  
  
A/N: Thanks to ~ Tsuki Tora, J. Garibaldia, Sasali the Snowgirl, DemonBlade, Ah-choo and ChibiKouga, raven wind, Luna, Kagome ~ for reviewing! ^_^ I apologize now for any bad English grammar, I always have trouble and today is worse than usual -. - well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner is served.  
  
Kagome nearly skipped through the front door, ignoring the odd glances from the bodyguards stationed there. She stopped in the middle of the hall, wondering where Smokey was. "hmm.where would that wolf be this time of night?" -probably in her office- Kagome thought with a frown. "oh well! This is important!" She ran up the stairs and down the hall, sliding to a stop on the tile in front of a closed door.  
  
She opened the door slowly. "Smokey?" Kagome sighed, seeing her friend sitting at the desk, her head in her hands and obviously not paying attention to anything but the paper in front of her. She walked over to the desk and sat on the corner, waving her hand in front of her friend's eyes. Smokey looked up. "hn? Oh Kagome! Hey.where have you been?" Kagome beamed at the half-demon. "I went to the park and met this amazing guy! He's so sweet and sensitive and he's cute!" Smokey raised a brow. "you met a guy." The other girl nodded, still smiling. "oh yea! He's coming to dinner tomorrow night!" Kagome jumped to her feet. "Good night Smokey." She walked out of the office and to her room. Smokey blinked a few times before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the papers on her desk.  
  
At eight the next morning, Kagome rolled over in her bed, slowly awaking. Everyone was already awake and the smell of breakfast had made its way into Kagome's room. She crawled out of bed, took her shower and got dressed for the day. "I forgot! Inuyasha is coming over for dinner!!" The girl ran out her room and down the stairs, nearly running over Hunter. "gomen!" She yelled back at him while running into the kitchen. Hunter shook his head and went back to talking to his father's lawyers. Kagome looked around the kitchen for Smokey. "eh? Where is Smokey?" She asked one of the cooks. "I believe Señorita Skies is in a meeting with her father." Kagome frowned and sat on one of the stools next to the counter. "She told me we are expecting a friend of yours for dinner." The cook smiled at Kagome. The young girl nodded and smiled back, "I don't know what time he's coming though.or what he likes to eat." The cook grinned again. "It's ok, I'll cook all day and you'll skip lunch so you can eat this feast." Kagome giggled, -Smokey is gonna be pissed at that!- "that's a great idea." She smiled and walked into the main hall and watched as Smokey walked down the stairs, holding a cup of coffee. Kagome ran to meet her friend at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Kagome," The wolf demon grinned, "wanna help me do some thinking?" Kagome nodded. "sure!" She grabbed Smokey's arm and steered her in the direction of the poolroom. "Best 2 out of 3." Smokey nodded, walking over to her favorite pool table. "You can break this time."  
  
At the end of their last game, Smokey had won three straight games and Kagome had given up on even trying. "You must really have something bugging the hell out of you if your kicking my ass without even breaking a sweat" Kagome chuckled as she sipped some of Smokey's vodka, she didn't like the taste of alcohol that much, but she enjoyed a sip every now and then. Smokey smirked slightly, "yea, Serlina is getting on my nerves again." Kagome handed the glass over to the wolf demon, rolling her eyes at the mention of Smokey's goddess mother. "why does your dad let her stay here?" Smokey shrugged and took a drink then looked at her glass. "I have no clue.I'm tried of putting up with her and I know Dad and Hunter are too." Kagome glanced into the hall as she watched Serlina walk by, with ice blue hair and matching eyes, the goddess was beautiful but a slut and everyone knew it. "It's amazing you don't have any other siblings." Kagome shook her head. "Tell me about it." Smokey laughed slightly and looked at her watch. "You better get ready for dinner Kagome.I'll see you later." With that, she walked from the room and disappeared up the stairs. Kagome gave an excited squeal and ran up to her room.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing dress khakis and a red silk shirt, his long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail. He could feel his gun strapped onto his ankle. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He muttered to himself as he grabbed his coat and car keys, praying that his brother was busy in his office and wouldn't notice him leave. Walking silently through the house, Inuyasha made his way out the front door and down to his Jag parked in the driveway. "The only house on 14th avenue.the Skies mansion.great." Inuyasha sighed and slid into the driver's seat, started up the car and drove onto the main street.  
  
Kagome studied herself in her mirror; she wore a long purple dress that fit her form well. Her black hair was piled on her head with small roses braided into it; around her neck was a strand of pearls that had belonged to her mother. She sighed at the thought of her mother. "I miss them all so much." Kagome frowned as she put on her amethyst earrings that Smokey had given her for her 18th birthday. The doorbell rang a few moments later and all thoughts of her family fled from Kagome's mind as her heart leaped into her throat. -Why do I feel this way about him?- She shook her head as she slid her feet into her shoes and walked from her room and down the stairs, smiling down at Inuyasha as he stood staring up at her. "Whoa.you look.amazing." He smiled genuinely and took her arm. Kagome blushed faintly. "You look good too." She walked him towards the large dinning area. "I don't know who is eating with us." Inuyasha chuckled. "As long as you're eating with me, it's ok." They walked into the dinning room and took their seats, laughing slightly.  
  
Hunter walked into the dinning area, grumbling about having no lunch as his eyes skimmed the table. He looked at Inuyasha and froze in place. "What the hell!?!?" He turned before either Kagome or Inuyasha saw him. "Smokey!" Hunter grabbed his sister's arm. "What is Inuyasha Kigai doing here?" Smokey blinked twice. "What are you talking about? A Kigai isn't here." She peeked around the corner into the dinning room and her jaw dropped. "Holy shit! What is he doing here!? Talking to Kagome!?" She looked at Hunter. "He must be who Kagome invited for dinner!" "But he killed her family!" "She doesn't know that!" Smokey growled slightly. "The nerve of that dog." Hunter looked Smokey in the eyes. "What do we do about it?" "I'm going to talk to him." She narrowed her eyes slightly and walked into the room, shoving her hands into the pockets of her slacks. "Oh your guest is already here." She forced a smile. Kagome looked up at her friend. "Yea! Smokey this is Inuyasha.Inuyasha, this is my best friend Smokey" Inuyasha nodded nervously. "Nice to meet you." The wolf demon nodded back. "May I have a moment with you Inuyasha?" She walked back into the hallway. Inuyasha followed her, forcing himself not to seem scared.  
  
Smokey turned on him as soon as they were out of Kagome's hearing range. "How dare you show your face in my house? Befriending the girl whose family you killed! You have some nerve Kigai." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, meeting her angry glare. "I didn't kill her family!" "She has no clue who you are does she?" "No, but I was planning on telling her soon." "When you've killed her?" Inuyasha growled at the accusation. "I wouldn't hurt her! Much less even think about killing her!" Smokey shook her head. "After tonite you two will never see each other again, and I will tell her who you are." "You wouldn't!" "I would, and I will.she deserves to know. I believe your brother will agree with me." He clenched his fists. "Hand over your gun and be glad I'm not kicking you out of my house or killing you." She held out her hand. "Damn bitch." Inuyasha leaned down and unstrapped his gun and handed it over, then turned and walked back to the dinning room.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Is everything ok?" He smiled as he slid back into his seat. "Everything is fine." Hunter and Smokey walked into the room, both wearing forced smiles. Kagome frowned slightly, thinking that their problem was with their mother. "Lets eat!" Smokey sat next to Kagome and Hunter slid into the seat across from his sister. "Yea!" Kagome giggled as they all reached for food to fill their plates.  
  
Conversation during the meal was sparse and the twins excused themselves right after dessert, mumbling about having to work. Kagome yawned slightly then smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm so glad you could come. We should do this again." Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Yea." He knew he would never be able to eat dinner with Kagome again, much less get within ten miles of her. "Well I need to be getting home now." They stood and walked to the front hall together. "Thank you for inviting me Kagome, I had fun." She grinned. "So did I." She tilted her head up, looking at him. Inuyasha stared into her eyes, and leaned down, not knowing exactly what he was doing. Kagome leaned up slightly, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. His eyes widened in surprise and he stared at her as she stepped back. Kagome blushed brightly under his gaze. "I'll see you soon Inuyasha." He nodded and walked outside, still in complete shock. From the top of the stairs, Smokey stood growling.  
  
(-A/N- how did everyone like that?? ^_^ sorry it took me forever to write but I had major writers block and still do! Also sorry for the lack of details. Next chapter is gonna be great! I promise! ) 


	4. To Live in a Nightmare

Ten'un  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha ¬_¬  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!!! ::sniffles:: I've never felt so appreciated..or threatened ^_^;; anywhos! This chapter is mostly dedicated to my imouto-chan, Kagome ^_^ so onto the story!  
  
Chapter 4: To live in a nightmare..  
  
For nearly an hour after Inuyasha had left, Kagome wandered around the Skies mansion, lost deep in thought. -Why was everyone acting so weird? It's not normal for Smokey and Hunter to be unsociable..I can understand Inuyasha being slightly nervous but it was like he was terrified of something..- She sighed as she walked up the stairs. -I should talk to Smokey about what's going on. - With a nod to herself, Kagome walked down the second floor hall and stopped in front of Smokey's room, placing her hand on the doorknob nervously. She pushed the heavy wooden door open, glancing around the room. "Smokey?" Kagome walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and walking over to the couch where her friend was curled up against the arm, dead asleep, the wolf ears twitching to the soft piano music coming from the radio. Kagome kicked off her shoes and lay on the couch next to Smokey, cuddling against the wolf demon and falling asleep immediately. Smokey opened her eyes slowly and looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry.." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around her friend and pushed her way into Kagome's mind, altering her dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome looked around, standing in a black void -Where am I??- Her family appeared, laying on the ground, bloodied and dead. Standing over them was Inuyasha, his hands covered in blood, her family's blood. "W.what's going on!?" Kagome stepped back from Inuyasha. "I can explain Kagome!" He took a step towards her. "You killed them?" Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Inuyasha. "No! I didn't kill them!! I'm not who you think I am!" She snorted. "Your right! Your not who I think you are!" She turned then stopped, seeing Smokey on her knees in front of her. "I'm sorry Kagome, I tried to warn you.." Kagome took another step towards her friend, "What are you talking about Smokey?" She stopped again, another figure appearing, a man with long silver hair and cold gold eyes stood next to Smokey, a gun pressed against the wolf demon's temple. Smokey looked up at Kagome sadly. "I tried and failed." Kagome shook her head. "You didn't fail at anything!" She looked back at Inuyasha and found him pulling a gun from his jacket. "You lied to me Inuyasha..you said I could trust you!" Kagome closed her eyes, fighting back tears. The loud sound of a gunshot jolted her awake.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl woke, panting and crying. "It was only a nightmare.." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Smokey who had fallen back asleep. She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Only a nightmare." Kagome repeated to herself, trying to shake the suspicion that maybe it was more than a simple dream. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to cuddle closer against Smokey. Kagome slowly fell asleep again, this time a dreamless sleep.  
  
In the morning when Kagome woke again, she found herself alone on the couch. "Smokey must already be working." She grinned then yawned, looking at the stuffed animal in her arms. "Slush?" Kagome smiled and hugged the plush husky to her chest, remembering when Smokey had given it to her. They had been much younger and Smokey had to go to Spain for a while, She had given the plush to Kagome before she left. Both girls had been crying like babies. Kagome chuckled and sat up, still holding Slush. -Maybe I should ask Smokey about that nightmare..- She frowned slightly as she stood and walked out of the room, hugging the plush tighter to her chest as she remembered the horrible dream. Kagome walked into Smokey's office and looked around the empty room. "That's odd.." -It's nearly 10 am on a Monday morning..She's always working at this time. - Kagome walked back into the hall and to the next door, standing in the doorway of Hunter's office, smiling at the frustrated looking demon. "Ne Hunter..have you seen Smokey?" He looked up and shook his head. "I think she had to go meet someone." Hunter smiled, he knew exactly where his sister was, but wasn't about to tell Kagome that Smokey had gone to the Kigai's'. Kagome sighed. "Oh well..thanks anyway" She walked back to Smokey's room and into the wolf demon's bathroom. "Since she's not here she won't mind if I use her shower."  
  
Inuyasha sat in the bay window of his room, looking out at the front lawn when he saw a black Viper pull into the driveway. "Who the hell is that?" He pressed his nose to the glass, trying to see the driver. Smokey climbed out of the front seat of her car and glanced up at the house, it was smaller than her own, but not by much. She shoved her keys into her pocket and walked up to the front door, flashing a smile to the guard as he opened the door for her. Inuyasha jumped back from the window. "Holy shit!" He paced nervously around his room. -I thought she was bluffing when she said she'd talk to my brother!!!-  
  
Smokey looked around the front hall, then sniffed the air and walked towards Sesshomaru's office, letting her nose lead her. She knocked lightly on the door. "We need to talk Kigai." Sesshomaru blinked surprised at the door and walked over, opening it slowly. "What the hells are you doing here Skies?" He looked at the wolf demon who only gave him a serious look back. "I told you we need to talk." She glanced into the office and back at him, indicating it was important. "It better be good.." He growled slightly at her and walked back to his desk. Smokey walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "It's about your brother." She put her hands in her pockets, looking around the spacious office. -His tastes aren't to bad. Nice and airy. - Sesshomaru looked Smokey up and down; she looked good in the black dress pants and light jacket. "What about my brother?" He sat in his chair, still watching her. "Do you know where he was last night?" She looked him in the eyes, trying to find any trace of emotion. "I assume he was here." Sesshomaru raised a brow, wondering what she was getting at. Smokey shook her head. "No, he was at my house.. he's been flirting with my friend, the same friend who's family was killed...what are you trying to do Kigai? Finish the job?" Sesshomaru held a growl in his throat. "Her family was the job..As for what my brother is doing, I have no explanation. I take it the girl doesn't know who he really is." Smokey shook her head. "She doesn't know yet..I suggest you talk to your brother. I'm giving him one chance to tell her the truth." She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked slightly. "I'll talk to Inuyasha, and I'm sure after he does what he has to, you won't want him around your friend anymore." Smokey nodded and drew her hands from her pockets, her keys in her fist. "I appreciate your cooperation Kigai." Sesshomaru smirked again as he stood. "Well I don't want to find my brother's body in a ditch, and since it seems you don't have much patience." He moved to in front of his desk, watching her still. Smokey gave a short laugh. "You remember that night at the Hot Spot? I'd apologize except it was my best night." She smirked playfully and opened the office door. "Please do talk to your brother, I'd really hate to have to tell Kagome myself." Sesshomaru shook his head. "goodbye Skies." "Call me Smokey. I don't like Skies." Smokey walked into the front hall and out the door to her car, chuckling lightly. -I'm surprised that went over that well..- Sesshomaru walked back to his desk and shook his head again. -I cannot believe my brother would get mixed up with them, although it could make it easier to get my revenge.- He slid into his chair and looked out the office window just in time to watch the Viper pull out onto the main road and speed out of sight. "Odd woman.."  
  
Inuyasha stood in the doorway of his brother's office, looking at the older demon nervously. Sesshomaru looked back at his brother. "I'm sure you know Smokey Skies was here." Inuyasha nodded as his brother continued. "She informed me that you joined them at dinner last night and have become involved with her friend, who has no idea who you are." "I'm not involved with her!" Inuyasha blushed. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Involved or not, she has a right to know you're a Kigai. Smokey is giving you one chance, meet this girl in the park in an hour otherwise the Skies will tell her." "Thank you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran from the office and outside, heading towards the park.  
  
The front door of the Skies mansion opened and Smokey walked in, running her hand through her bangs with a loud sigh. "Where's Kagome?" The wolf demon questioned a guard. "Upstairs ma'am." Smokey nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs and into her own room. She stopped in the doorway, seeing Kagome sitting next to the window, Slush hugged tightly to her chest. "Hey Kagome.." Smokey walked over to her friend, kneeling next to the seat. Kagome looked at Smokey and grinned. "Heya..where were you?" Smokey smiled slightly. "Just taking care of some business..you don't look like you've done anything today, why don't you go for a walk in the park?" Kagome sat up and smiled. "That's a good idea!" She quickly hugged her friend around the neck and ran into her own room. Smokey shook her head and stood, walking to the doorway and looking out. Hiame walked over to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing by giving the boy another chance." Smokey looked back at him. "I'm not giving him another chance padre..I'm only giving him a chance to tell Kagome." He shrugged and smiled. "Maybe you'll learn to like him my hija." "feh" Hiame chuckled and they both watched Kagome run out the front door. "Be careful Kagome.." Smokey looked back at her father and smiled.  
  
Kagome ran all the way to the park, hoping to find Inuyasha and talk to him about last night. Her face lit up as she saw Inuyasha sitting on a bench. "Inuyasha!" She stopped next to him and smiled. Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome sadly. "Kagome, there's something I need to tell you.." Kagome blinked and grinned. "What is it Inuyasha?" He inhaled deeply and glanced away. "I'm Kigai.."  
  
(A/N: How was this chapter? Sorry it took so long! Just with school and work and ya know ^_^ hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner! I already have a title! ~Chapter 5: The Stench of Eternal Hate ~ Well until next time! Adios! ) 


	5. The Stench of Eternal Hate

Ten'un  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha -.- all I have is a couple manga, anime and a wall scroll of a very hot Sess-chan ^_^ but that's all so don't bother trying to sue me.all you'll get is dirt (literally)  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to update but I've been so busy with school, work, archery, parties and now my mom is going back to school so I'll have even less time but I'm taking a few hours to please the people so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: The Stench of Eternal Hate  
  
"I'm Kigai.." The words rung in Kagome's ears. "You." She choked out as she took a backwards step, eyes welling with tears of hurt. "Kagome, It's just a last name, I'm not like them!" Inuyasha reached out for her. "You killed my family!!!" She screamed and took another step back. Inuyasha looked at the ground sadly. "I didn't know my brother was going to have them killed..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "You lied to me.." Memories of the horrid nightmare and of her family came flooding into her mind and tears started making their path down her cheeks. "Kagome, I didn't want to hurt you!" Inuyasha dropped his hands to his sides, clenching his fists tightly. "Too late..and to think I actually liked you.." Her voice trailed off as she turned and ran. Inuyasha swallowed hard, falling onto a bench, his head in his hands. "I really messed up this time."  
  
Smokey looked up from her chess game as Kagome ran through the front door, tears flowing freely from her eyes, sobs shaking her shoulders. "Guess he told her.." the wolf demon muttered quietly to Hunter, who was sitting on the floor across from her. Kagome dropped almost into Smokey's lap, crying into her shoulder. "H.he killed them.he lied to me!!!" The girl nearly yelled as her body shook harder. Smokey looked down bewildered then wrapped her arms around her friend, glancing at Hunter as she pulled Kagome all the way onto her lap, hugging her tighter. Hunter stood shaking his head and walked out of the hall into the kitchen.  
  
"he's a Kigai.." Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes on Smokey's jacket. "I know.." the other girl said quietly looking down as Kagome stopped crying and looked at her, eyes wide. "you knew!?! And you let him lead me on!?!?" Smokey winced and glanced up. "I didn't know you would like his this much.." "well I did!!" Kagome jumped to her feet, glaring down at Smokey. "Would you have believed me if I told you?" Kagome winced at the coldness in her friend's voice as the wolf hanyou got to her feet. "no.I wouldn't have." Kagome sighs, looking at the ground. "Thought so..you had to hear it from him, that's why I gave him the chance." Smokey smirked slightly, turning away from Kagome and looking down, gritting her teeth as she continued. "but if you really do like him that much, who he is unfortunately related too shouldn't matter." Kagome looked up shocked. "you..you don't care if I still like him?" "Oh I do care..but I can't control who you like..just who you see." With a shrug, Smokey walked out of the hall, disappearing around a turn.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he closed the front door behind him and leaned against it heavily. "I take it things did not go as hoped?" Sesshomaru smirked, leaning against the doorway to his office. "Shut the hell up.." Inuyasha growled and stormed to the stairs. "Could have been worse little brother." "How?" Inuyasha stopped, looking at his brother. Sesshomaru shrugged. "She could have had you killed." "I wish she did.." The dog hanyou stormed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door.  
  
Smokey sighed, pushing open Kagome's door, a tray with mugs of chocolate and churros in her hands. "You hungry kid?" Kagome looked up from her bed then sniffled and moved to the side, wrapping her arms around her knees. Smokey heaved another long sigh and sat on the bed, setting the tray between them. "You missed a great lunch." She grinned softly, grabbing one of the mugs and a churro, dipping it into the chocolate. "Not hungry.." Kagome pouted, eyeing the food and forcing herself not to grab all of it. Smokey raised a brow, taking a bite from her churro. "You can't dwell on him the rest of your life ya know.." Kagome nodded and grabbed her own mug and churro. "Why are men pigs?" She looked at her friend, sipping some of the chocolate. Smokey blinked and stared at her cup pondering. "I have no clue.." She grinned and finished off a churro, reaching for another. "Primal instincts I guess.they never grew out of the whole grunting caveman thing." Kagome laughed and shook her head.  
  
Kagome looked over at her friend as they finished their snack. "Do you wanna go shopping?" She fought back a laugh at the look of horror on the wolf hanyou's face. "Shopping?" Smokey cleared her throat and blinked. "Shopping? Um....sure?" Kagome grinned and pushed her friend off the bed, sliding off the other side. "You can't go dressed like that though!" She grabbed Smokey's arm, dragging her off the floor and into her room, all the way to the closet. Smokey sat on the floor, watching Kagome dig through the clothes. "Don't you have anything not custom-made for the mob?!?" The frustrated girl growled. Smokey shook her head. "all my clothes are designed to hide my weapons.." She grinned then yelped as a pair of jeans hit her in the face. "what was that for!?" "put those on." Kagome glared at Smokey as she slowly got to her feet, moving to the bathroom. "I don't like these though." "put them on!" "ok!!" Smokey hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, walking out a moment later, the jeans hanging low on her hips exposing most of her well-muscled stomach. Kagome grinned. "You look great!!" Smokey blushed and muttered something about feeling exposed. "What about my gun?" "no gun." "but." Kagome shook her head and grabbed Smokey's arm, dragging her into the hallway and down the stairs. "We're going shopping, not duck hunting."  
  
After two agonizing hours of wondering around the mall, Smokey finally convinced Kagome to stop long enough to get ice cream. As they ate, Kagome rambled more about make-ups and brands of clothes as Smokey tried to seem interested. -Nothing is worse than this.- the wolf hanyou sighed, taking another bite of the ice cream and pouted as Kagome started talking about shoes.  
  
Another two hours later the girls emerged from the store, carrying close to twenty bags. "Remind me again why you need all this stuff?" Smokey questioned as she pulled out the keys to her car and opened the back. "I'm suffering from a heartbreak.lemme buy whatever I want, even if I don't need it." Kagome pouted cutely as she placed her bags in the Viper. Smokey sighed, putting the rest of the bags in and closing the trunk. Suddenly she stopped, looking up as a black Rolls Royce drove slowly past, its side window rolled down, the barrel of a gun visible. "Get down!!" Smokey moved barely in time as the gun shots started, one bullet skimming her arm as she knocked Kagome to the ground and reached for her own gun on her ankle, returning the fire, shattering the back window of the Royce and knocking out a back tire. Kagome laid on the ground in shock then sat up, as the black car sped onto the street and out of sight. Smokey slowly got back to her feet, breathing hard. "damnit.." Kagome, looked over her friend and gasped at the blood oozing down her arm. "you.you got hit." Smokey shrugged. "just skimmed" Kagome stood "Who was that??" The wolf hanyou looked down, releasing the trigger on her gun. "it looked like Inuyasha.." She muttered with a growl. Kagome clenched her fist, her anger growing for a particular individual.  
  
(A/N: how'd ya guys like that? Not to awful I hope!!! Well I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up but I'll work on it when I can! Don't forget to review!! I like reviews and they make me happy ^_^ a happy Smokey write more than an unhappy Smokey! ) 


	6. Love Thy Enemy

Ten'un  
  
Disclaimer: I dun't own Yasha-baby so stop buggin me!  
  
A/N: wow! I actually have time to write another chapter!! I know it takes me forever but I'm so busy T__T anywhos! I had thought up a really good/weird twist but then decided against it cause this is an IY/K fic. So I've got a nice little plan for that ^___^ there may be fluff but don't really expect it..mushy shtuff makes me sick -.-' well I wanna thank the reviewers! Enjoy chapter 6 (wow) of Ten'un ^_^  
  
~Kago-imouto-chan: ehe.yea, I'd love to go shopping ^_^; oh look! Naked Inu- Yasha!!! ::runs for dear life::  
  
~DemonBlade: thanks ^_^ yea, poor Kagome for now, but things will go her way soon enough ::grin::  
  
~DottySmithFan: glad you like it! I'm really interested in the mafia so I decided to use it for this story ^_^  
  
~ChibiKouga: ok deal ^_^ better have your next chapter up soon  
  
Once I get a scanner (might be awhile -.- ) I'll open a website for this fic (maybe my others if I get some other ideas) and put up fanart for them ^_^ well now continuing with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Love Thy Enemy  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome muttered the hanyou's name, her voice filled with disbelief. "Are you sure Smokey?" She moved towards Smokey, reaching a hand towards the wound on her arm, still dripping blood. "Pretty sure, but then again there are plenty of white haired demons running around." Smokey shoved her gun into her belt, moved away from Kagome and scanned the parking lot for any more victims.  
  
Kagome dropped her hand to her side and looked down, eyes glistening with tears. "Your right.." The wolf hanyou looked down at her friend. "I might be wrong.." Kagome looked up, forcing herself to overlook the wound on the other girls' arm. "Your admitting you might be wrong?" "Feh! No!" Smokey grabbed her wallet off the ground and moved over to the drivers' side of her car. Kagome shook her head and walked to the other side of the Viper. "What about your arm Smokey?" Smokey blinked, looking over at her. "It'll heal.." "But.." "Don't worry about it Kagome, just lets get back to the house and get all your junk outta my car." With a smirk the hanyou slid into her car, starting the engine as Kagome hurried into the other seat.  
  
After an hour of trying to find empty places to put her stuff, Kagome sat alone in her room, curled up on the window seat as she thought about Inuyasha. "Would he really try to kill us?" She sighed heavily, tears returning to her eyes. "I have to find out if it was really him." Kagome stood, grabbing a jacket and headed for the front door.  
  
Inuyasha was already at the park, sitting on Kagome's and his bench. He looked up surprised as Kagome walked over to him. "Why did you try to kill us?" She stood in font of him, shaking for fear and anger. "What?" Inuyasha got to his feet, looking down at Kagome. "What are you talking about?" Tears started flowing from her eyes. "At the mall! Y.you tried to kill me and Smokey!!!" Inuyasha looked at her bewildered. He grabbed her arms gently and pulled her down on the bench.  
  
(A/N: ok! I did not write the following scene! Much thanks to my bro ChibiKouga for writing it for me!) It was fairly breezy, a mediocre gust blowing by every once and awhile. Inuyasha and Kagome had just settled, calmed down from all the yelling when he finally admitted, " I wasn't the one that did it Kagome! " " I would never think of hurting you!... I... uh.." He stuttered for a second. The wind picking up just a tad bit. "You what.. finish it, finish what you were going to say damnit!" Kagome practically begged but the way it came out, it was more of a threat, then begging. And with a slight grunt and turning his face slightly away from her, he finally told her how he.. a Kigai, felt about her. "I would never hurt you Kagome.. I.. I love you....." Minutes passed by which seemed like hours to the two after he said that. Inuyasha was worried he had said to much, Kagome was still fighting with her own thoughts, debating to believe the dog demon or not. - After what indeed felt like hours, Kagome stared at Inuyasha, still looking away from her. "Inuyasha.. did... you mean it,. what you said?" Kagome looked at him, hoping he'd look back, her cheeks were slightly flushed a bright red. Before answering Inuyasha looked back at her again and then simply nodded slowly with a barely audible 'yes'. She scooted a little closer to him on the bench. "You mean it?", and again he replied with a soft 'yeah'. He took her hand, and interlocked his fingers with hers with his left hand, and uses the other to gingerly cup her cheek. It took him a good 40 seconds to start to talk, feeling stupid for taking this stance and stay quiet, but he started regardless. "I wouldn't ever hurt you, and yes, I did mean it, I meant each and every one of those three words." With this he moved himself a little closer and kissed her softly on her lips, and backed away a minute. She was surprised, obviously, and to his surprised, she pouted slightly as he pulled back. She did it like a 5 yr old does, not getting their way. He thought to himself, that she was simply, incredibly beautiful, and then right after, that he shouldn't be feeling this, Kigai's don't feel this, .. then the white mute came back and had him thinking "screw it.. I'm not like all the Kigai!!". While having this little 'war' with himself in his head, Kagome took matters to herself and closed her eyes in a bit of embarrassment and chased his mouth, and kissed him, but this time neither one moved away, Inuyasha taking turn and closing his eyes soon after. The hanyou searched her lips with his tongue, pressing up against them, desperately begging for entrance, and without any hesitation, she went along with it, and actually did some explorer of the hanyou for herself. Inuyasha became bold with his movements and moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, then moving up and down her arm slowly, while Kagome moved from her spot on the bench onto Inuyasha lap, now straddling him onto the bench but not once releasing their kiss. Their tongues floating and dancing in each other mouths in a warm, wet and passionate march of a newly found love as each body's hands roamed around, tantalizing the other partner. A very rare uncomfortably occurring in the jeans of the hanyou which had him instantly breathing twice as hard as they already were, and almost instantly thanked whatever God was responsible for situations and times such as this, for picking up the breeze, and slickly using it as an excuse to stop before screwing up, terribly. He backed his mouth away from her, still pecking teasing kisses toward her mouth, and rubbing his hands up and down the sides of her arms, while watching her straddling his lap. Her silk-like black hair swaying in the breeze with a content smile on her face. But actually he was somewhat concerned about the temperature, after all she was complete human and humans tend to get colder, faster then inu- youkai, or even inu-hanyou for that matter. "Kagome, you're getting colder by the second.. here c'mon, lemme take you home or some place a little warm before you start to catch a cold.." Kagome nodded shyfully, shy of course, after what she just experienced ?.. for the first time!? .. "Y-yeah.. okay.." She stood up straight, sending her hands through her hair and to straighten her attire, as she blushed brightly after catching a quick glimpse of a buldge that apparently wasn't all that noticeable when her skirt was covering it. Inuyasha blushed and stood up, pulling his jeans out from his skin to lessen the noticability of his erection and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and started to walk her out of the park, hoping to give her a little of his body warmth at the same time. Both, walking in complete silence, but both in the best moods, in a long time. (A/N: he's good ne? if anything's wrong.it's his fault ^_^ now onto the rest of the chapter!)  
  
That night Kagome lay in her bed dreaming of earlier events, her cheeks flushing red as she remembered seeing Inuyasha's obvious arousal. Not long after midnight the girl was rudely awoken, someone's hands tight around her throat. -What the hell!?- Kagome forced her eyes opened, and saw the source of her discomfort.  
  
Serlina was leaning over her, delicate hands slowly cutting off Kagome's supply of air, rendering the girl unable to scream. "I saw you and Kigai at the park today.quite a show you two put on." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, this was not good. Serlina smirked, "I'm sure Tranquility would be most displeased if she found out...but she doesn't have to, if you kill her, I won't tell."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, forcing out a harsh "no!" before gasping for breathe. The goddess pouted, wrapping her hands tighter around Kagome's throat. "I thought you were smarter dear." Kagome kicked her legs, trying to hit Serlina, at the same time trying to wrench her hands from around her neck.  
  
The door suddenly flew off its hinges and Serlina was pulled off Kagome with amazing speed. Kagome lay gasping then sat up to see Smokey, wind blown and wet holding her mother against the wall. "What are you doing in here!?" Smokey growled then moved back throwing Serlina into the hallway. "Get rid of her." She commanded to the bodyguards standing against the wall.  
  
Smokey moved over to Kagome, sitting on the bed. "Are you ok?" Kagome nodded, looking the wolf hanyou over, her white tank top and green flannel pants were soaked with more blood then water. Smokey noticed and stood, glancing out the window, watching the rain start to come down harder. "No one will bug you again tonite...I'll need to talk to you in the morning though." With a nod to a guard Smokey left, returning outside.  
  
Kagome slid off her bed, rubbing what she knew would be bruises on her neck and walked shakily over to the window. Looking down she saw Smokey and a group of demons running outside towards the back fence. Kagome shook more as she heard thunder crash loudly above the house and the wind howl it's response. Something had happened, that was more than obvious. She sighed heavily and moved back to her bed, crawling under the heavy blankets and drifting back to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Kagome woke slowly, the scent of moisture filling her room. "Oh! Smokey said she wanted to talk to me!" She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, changing in the bathroom since her bedroom door was still lying on the ground. Kagome then walked into the hallway and down the stairs, wondering why the house seemed empty. She walked into the kitchen then quickly walked out, finding it just as empty. "Where the hell is everybody?" "Out searching for Senorita Skies and some of the guards." Kagome jumped hearing the deep voice come from behind her. "O-Oh.." She turned, looking up at the giant of a guard then jumped again as the front door opened, wind nearly knocking her over.  
  
Smokey and the demon guards trudged in all covered in blood and mud. "You up early Kagome.." The wolf hanyou straightened, pushing her bangs out of her face. "What the hell is going on!?" Smokey shook her head and headed towards the stairs. "I still need to talk to you."  
  
Half an hour later, Kagome sat in the kitchen sipping coffee when Smokey walked in looking revitalized and dry. "Kagome, I would like you to go to the house in Colorado for awhile." The girl looked up at her friend surprised. "Why?" "For your own safety..." Smokey grabbed her own coffee and took a deep drink then wrinkled her nose at the taste. "I don't want to Smokey!" Kagome jumped to her feet. The wolf hanyou shook her head. "I'm sending Hunter with you.." Placing the mug on the counter, she walked out.  
  
"Tranquility!!!" Kagome ran out of the kitchen, glaring angrily at her friend's back. "Why are you just sending me away!?" A realization hit Kagome -D.does she know about me and Inuyasha!?!- "Last night 3 of ours guards were killed..I don't want you in danger." Smokey turned to face Kagome, her own storm cloud eyes narrowed. "It would be wise not to argue."  
  
Kagome sighed defeated then nodded. "I can go on my own though Smokey.." The girl grinned slightly, forming a plan in her mind. Smokey blinked confused. "I suppose, but I want you to leave right away." Kagome nodded and turned, running upstairs to her room. "I should ask Inuyasha to come!!!" She giggled excited as she threw clothes into one of several suitcases.  
  
(A/N: yay!! I finally finished Chapter 6!!! ^___^ I don't know how long it'll take me to get done with Chapter 7. Much Thanks to my baby bro, ChibiKouga. ^_^ please review! Smokey likes people who review! ) 


	7. Play By The Rules

Ten'un  
  
Disclaimer: Noope..no Inu-Yasha characters under my bed! Because I do  
not own them! I do own Smokey and Hunter and etc. ^_^  
  
A/N: I guess you can finally snowboard in hell because.I'm continuing  
the story! ^_^; I know I've been gone for a looooooooooong time..and  
for a lot of reasons.but mostly I was lazy. So what brought me back?  
A death threat basically..my good and loving friend Kagome threatened  
that if I didn't update within 30 days that she would never update her  
fics and her fans would hate me -_- but this is also for any fans I  
may have left! ::looks around at empty room:: ..which is no one.but  
that's okay!! ^_^ anywhos! I kinda forgot the plot I had planned out  
so this is gonna go into a new direction! Enjoy!! Also.I noticed  
there was a small confusion..Tranquility is Smokey's first name and  
Antonio is Hunter's first name.okay now that's outta the way!  
  
Dictionary: I use a lot of Spanish in this chapter.dunno why but I  
figure you should know what it means:  
Esto es no bueno - This is not good  
No te vas a creer esto - You will never believe this  
Es lo que hay que hacer - It's the right thing to do  
  
Chapter 7: Play By The Rules  
  
Smokey looked up the stairs towards Kagome's room then to her brother. "I want you to follow her."  
  
Hunter nodded. "No Prob." He grinned and walked to his own room, quickly putting together a small suitcase.  
  
The wolf goddess sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her slacks and headed up to her father's office, wondering how to explain the situation best.  
  
***  
  
Kagome creep silently into Smokey's office and shut the door, turning the lock. 'Better hurry.' She moved quickly to the phone and picked it up, grinning at the dial-tone and punched in the numbers for Inuyasha's cell.  
  
"Hello?" "Inu-Chan..It's Kagome." "Hey!! What's up?" "Um.well Smokey is sending me to Colorado."  
  
"What!?" "Not because of us! She doesn't know!" "Oh...then why?"  
  
"Something happened but I'm not sure..I was wondering actually if you wanted to go." "That sounds great."  
  
"Okay!! Meet me at the corner store on Central in an hour with your stuff!"  
  
With a wide smile she placed the phone on the cradle, confident that the phone wasn't wired.  
  
Kagome snuck back out of the room and collected her bags, putting them in the large foyer and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Gathering snacks for your trip señorita?" The cook questioned, crossing her plump arms under her chest and watching Kagome dig through the refrigerator.  
  
"Yup!" Kagome grinned, throwing random things into a cooler. She grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce, blushed then threw it into the cooler as well then shut both doors.  
  
"Can you have one the guards carry this into the hall? I need to get a car." She smiled at the cook and dashed into the large garage, frowning slightly at all the vehicles. She moved down the rows and stopped in front of a new dark purple Chevy Blazer.  
  
"Perfect!" She quickly searched the car and found the hidden key. She opened the closest door and climbed into the SUV, then easily drove it out, glad of all the driving lessons Smokey had given her.  
  
Kagome closed the garage door and drove to the front of the house, having the truck loaded with all her bags swiftly.  
  
She drove away from the house and onto the main road smiling and not seeing the small silver car quickly catch her tail.  
  
A while later Kagome pulled into the parking lot and stopped next to InuYasha.  
  
Hunter drove by, watching Kagome carefully and nearly ran a red light as he saw InuYasha put his luggage in the back of the Blazer. "What the hell!?" He growled, slamming on the brakes before crossing the line.  
  
InuYasha looked at the intersection as he heard tires squealing to a stop then shrugged not seeing a car he recognized and climbed into the front passenger seat, smiling brightly at Kagome.  
  
The young girl stopped herself from jumping into his lap with excitement and settled on a smile. "It's a bit of a drive.but the cabin is worth it..and we'll be all alone!"  
  
InuYasha raised a brow. "Smokey isn't coming? Or sending any guards?" Kagome shook her head and drove out of the parking lot, driving towards the interstate. "Like I said.something happened and she's not gonna leave."  
  
The hanyou nodded and looked Kagome over, his amber eyes narrowing at the sight of the bruises on her neck. "What happened?" "Huh?" Kagome blinked, only sparing him a glace then watching the road again. "The bruises.who gave them to you?" He tried to ask calmly, but the question coming out more in a growl.  
  
"Oh yea." Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Serlina.attacked me last night. but Smokey took care of her." She added quickly, fearing the look in his eyes.  
  
InuYasha bit the inside of his lip to keep from snarling and cursing the woman he didn't know. Kagome sighed. "She saw us in the park..but Smokey won't believe a word she says.so we're safe." InuYasha nodded then decided to change the subject. "So..what's this cabin like?" Kagome smiled and started into an enthusiastic description of the cabin.  
  
Smokey was walking over her property again, looking for any clues to help her find the person who had snuck in during the night and killed three of her guards. "Bloody rain washed everything away."  
  
She sighed and combed her fingers through her bangs thoughtfully. 'at least Kagome is safe now.' With another heavy sigh, the wolf hanyou turned to go back into the house when her cell phone rang.  
  
"You can't be serious Hunter..why would Kagome pick up InuYasha Kigai? I forbad her from seeing him.." Smokey said to her seriously confused brother.  
  
"I dunno Smokey.but I know it was him." Hunter tried to keep his focus on the Blazer while staying hidden from their sights.  
  
"I swear to San, Antonio.if you're lying I'm gonna kill you." She heard him huff and added quickly. "Keep an eye on them and call me when you get to the cabin and are sure it's Kigai." She flipped the phone closed and looked down at it, focusing on the ends of the scar on her palm. "What in the hells are you doing Kagome?" She asked out loud.  
  
Kagome pulled up in front of the cabin and smiled, stopping the Blazer on the snowy driveway.  
  
"It's huge!" InuYasha exclaimed. "It's smaller than your house." Kagome pointed out and climbed out into the snow the cold hitting her hard.  
  
InuYasha huffed and stepped out of the Blazer the cold affecting him a lot less than Kagome. The young girl smiled at him. "C'mon.I'll show you around..there's this really comfy rug in front of the fireplace." She smiled playfully at InuYasha's shocked expression and quickly ran up the steps and slid across the porch, slamming her key into the lock and trying to shove the door open as InuYasha jumped up the stairs behind her, both of them laughing loudly.  
  
Hunter sat up on the top of a hill not far away and sighed, dropping his binoculars into his bag. "esto es no bueno" He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his sister's number. "no te vas a creer esto. It's Kigai..and they just ran into the cabin.."  
  
Smokey got the call as she was vaulting over a wall, the shrill ringing startling her into falling to the other side, her foot bending unnaturally to the right and she went to her butt with a curse, grabbing for the phone.  
  
"What!?!" She blinked hearing Hunter then pouted. "I'm on my way..and I'm bringing the older Kigai..keep me updated." Smokey closed her phone, shoving it into her pocket as she got slowly to her feet, testing her weight on her ankle and wincing when it threatened to give out. "Damn..." She growled as she limped back to the house.  
  
An hour later she walked out to the garage, biting her lip hard. "It'll be okay my ass." She threw a small bag in the back seat of a Mountaineer and slid into the driver's seat, wondering if she was doing the right thing. "es lo que hay que hacer."  
  
Smokey pulled up in of the Kigai residence and tilted her head to the side. "Maybe he doesn't need to know.." It was her conscious that got her out of the truck and up the steps. The door opened seconds after she knocked and Smokey found herself staring at Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
Sess didn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed, he settled with annoyed. "Well.to what do I owe this pleasure?" Smokey slid her sunglasses off her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Your brother has accompanied Higurashi to my family's cabin.where she was sent to be protected.unfortunately your brother's presence causes more trouble for her and I am sure I would not be able to remove him without force so I am seeking out your help." She bit her tongue hard to keep from adding any smart-ass comments.  
  
The older demon stayed silent then nodded. "Where is this cabin?" Smokey snorted. "I'm going to take you there..so hurry and pack some clothes..it's cold up there." She turned in a quick military about-face sucking in a deep breathe as her ankle twisted in its wrap.  
  
Sess arched a brow and was about to object, then sighed turning back into the house and quickly gathering stuff. For some strange reason he wanted to help her. 'feh.it's just cause she has a pretty face.' He walked out to Smokey's SUV, smirking as she immediately shifted her weight onto her injured ankle. "Can you drive?"  
  
Smokey growled lowly, pushing her sunglasses back on her nose. "Shut-up and get in before I decide to leave your ass."  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he slid into the front seat, pushing his bag into the back. "How far away is this cabin?"  
  
Smokey started up the SUV and pulled away from the house. "It's in Colorado.and it'll be a nice drive if you follow my only rule.touch my radio and I cut off your hands." She smiled at his surprised look and settled back for the drive.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha wandered into the kitchen area as Kagome crouched in front of the fireplace, lighting a fire.  
  
"Oh InuYasha.." Kagome's voice sounded from the living room. InuYasha blinked at the difference in her voice and walked into the large room, lighted with only the fire which was silhouetting Kagome's half-clothed form.  
  
Kagome smiled and tried to get her body to stop shaking. The hanyou's jaw dropped slightly. "You're beautiful." he murmured as he crossed over to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.  
  
She blushed lightly, tilting her chin up. "I want you InuYasha......"  
  
InuYasha smiled and kissed her softly, easing her onto the carpet, running his hands to her hips.  
  
(aww c'mon guys.don't tell me you didn't expect them to get together?! And I told you I'm not good when it comes to that kind of stuff..sorry! ^_^ use your imaginations! )  
  
Smokey shifted in her seat, her ankle was killing her and her butt was asleep. Sess glanced over then shook his head, closing his eyes; the stubborn wolf could suffer for all he cared.  
  
A few hours later the small SUV plowed through the snow to stop behind the Blazer. "about damn time!!" Smokey sighed softly and opened the door, the cold wind whipping chilling her and getting her blood pumping. "Let's get this over with!" Her face set into a cold glare.  
  
Sess climbed out into the snow and raised a brow. "you seem confident that they'll come without a fight." "will they have a choice?" She climbed the steps and pushed the door open with Sess right behind her, neither noticing a black Suburban climbing the mountain road.  
  
"Kagome." Smokey walked into the living room then quickly stepped out, eyes cast to the side. "you think they would have had the decency to cover up." Sess blinked and looked past her then at the ceiling.  
  
Smokey smirked turning to face Sess. "Looks like little brother is well hung." She laughed then pulled out her gun and shot a metal pan hanging on the wall by the door. The sharp crack had both InuYasha and Kagome on their feet, staring at Smokey and Sess.  
  
"Oh shit.." Was all either could say. "Mind covering up? Please?" Smokey kept her eyes adverted. InuYasha blushed and grabs his pants, pulling them on and throwing his shirt to Kagome.  
  
"Get fully dressed InuYasha." Sess narrowed his eyes. "We're leaving now."  
  
Both InuYasha and Kagome looked between Smokey and Sess. "you.we're not leaving!" Kagome blurted out then flinched at her friends' cold glare. "now Kagome."  
  
Smokey brushed past Sess to the front door and pulled the door open, only to be greeted with ice cold gun barrel against her forehead. "On second thought..We can stay for a little while.."  
  
A/N: Chappie done!! Total greatness!! Anywhos!! Hope ya liked!! 


End file.
